1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to supplying multi-output power and a display apparatus using the same and, more specifically, to supplying multi-output power which provides necessary power by converting a single input power of first order into a plurality of output powers of second order, and a display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the related Art
An apparatus for supplying multi-output power refers to an apparatus which provides necessary power by converting a single input power of first order into a plurality of output powers of second order.
Recently, flat display apparatuses such as a plasma display panel (PDP) and a liquid crystal display (LCD) have become highly integrated and the related industry makes all out efforts to make a compact and light apparatus for supplying multi-output power.
However, as every output voltage of an apparatus for supplying multi-output has to be variable, the apparatus has circuits with complex configurations and needs a number of components, so it is difficult to make the apparatus compact and light.
A common apparatus for supplying multi-output power controls output of an input power unit using feedback in order to control an output voltage of a main output power unit. But, in this case, if output of an input power unit of first order changes, output of a plurality of output power units of second order changes as well so an additional circuit such as a linear regulator is added to a plurality of output power units in order to obtain voltage variable alone regardless of a main output power unit.
A linear regulator refers to a voltage-variable circuit with the simplest configuration which is usually used as a voltage drop circuit when output voltage is lower than input voltage.
However, it is difficult to make a compact apparatus for supplying multi-output power as the apparatus needs an additional circuit which generates a driving voltage applied to a gate of a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) in order to operate a MOSFET included in a linear regulator.
In addition, as voltage applied to a linear regulator is high voltage, expensive high-voltage components should be used in a linear regulator, leading to increased costs.
For instance, power for a PDP needs output voltage of about 5EA (200V, 60V, 5V, 15V, STBY) and a specialized output voltage ranging from 60V to 200V in order to prevent a panel from being discharged. Provided that output voltage of a main output power unit is 200V and that one of a plurality of output power unit is 60V, a voltage higher than that of a plurality of output units is needed to operate a gate of a MOSFET, and thus, an additional output power unit should be added to operate a gate of a MOSFET. In other words, as voltage for operating a gate of a MOSFET ranges from 10V to 15V, it is needed to design an output power unit outputting voltage of about 75V. Since power for a PDP does not include an output power unit outputting voltage of 75V, an additional output power unit needs to be designed.
Accordingly, as an additional circuit generating a driving voltage which is applied to a gate of a MOSFET is needed, it is difficult to make a compact apparatus for supplying multi-output power.
In addition, as voltage applied to a linear regulator is higher than 60V, expensive high-voltage components should be used in a linear regulator, leading to increased costs.